Scones For You
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! More importantly, it's the first one which Alfred and Arthur spend together as a couple. MAJORLY FLUFFY USUK.


I look at my calendar. It's that day. The date was in a giant red heart that my special someone and I drew for this special day. Valentine's Day. I couldn't wait. I bought a bunch of heart shaped balloons and a box of chocolates for this occasion. _This is going to be the best first Valentine's Day,_ I thought with a big, happy grin on my face.

I am currently together with a cute boy named Arthur. He nags a lot, but he's still sweet. He'll probably look extremely flustered and adorable when I give him these presents later today. We set up a special date for today and I'm going to make sure he enjoys every minute of it and get that thing we haven't really gotten to in our recently developed relationship: a kiss.

I grabbed my favorite jacket, which had this awesome star on the front, and was about to leave when I looked at the typical heart-box of chocolates. I immediately thought with a small smirk, _Geez, how cheesy._ I then thought of a brilliant idea. I threw the jacket back on a chair, grabbed my laptop and practically hopped into the kitchen with excitement.

~XxXxX~

Today, I am spending my first Valentine's Day with an actual person that I actually love. It's such an exciting moment, but I'm also worried about what might happen, as if it were my first date all over again. All I have is some chocolate I've bought, since I am apparently horrible at cooking, and a rose from my own garden. I feel so pathetic. But it's the thought that counts, isn't it?

When I glance at my watch, I find that I am going to be late for this particular date which is something a gentleman cannot allow for their loved one; in my case, Alfred. I look in the mirror and sigh at the mess which was my hair and weird, yes, I admit it, eyebrows. But having no time to ponder upon a small matter such as that, I briskly walk out of the house anyway, quickly grabbing the chocolates and rose.

~XxXxX~

When Arthur arrives at the place he and Alfred determined as their rendezous, in front of a "Valentine's Day Carnival," he didn't see Alfred anywhere. Arthur sighs with relief and exasperation. He was glad he wasn't a bad boyfriend and made Alfred wait, but was also slightly wondering why Alfred wasn't there yet. Then, the mentioned American shows up. He runs up to Arthur and doubles over, hands on his knees and panting.

Alfred looks up at Arthur, face a little red from the run, but a smile present nonetheless. "Sorry... for making... you wait!" Alfred somehow managed to say between gasps of breath.

Arthur blushed. Alfred could be so kind hearted. "You didn't make me wait that long... I just got here myself," Arthur said. Alfred has finally caught his breath when a question struck Arthur. "Why did you run here?"

"Huh?" Alfred blinked a few times, considering how to answer that question. "I was working on a surprise for you!" he finally said, winking at Arthur causing his blush to grow redder. He felt bad that he didn't prepare a lot for Alfred. But he presented what he had anyway.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Alfred," Arthur said nervously, handing him the box of chocolates and rose. Alfred took them happily and gave Arthur a quick kiss on the forehead. Not quite the kiss Alfred was going for, but he thought there would be a better time for that. But the simple kiss made Arthur smile a little with relief and happiness.

Alfred reached for Arthurs hand and held it in his. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully.

They went on the "love rides" in the fair. It was quite typical for the American and Engishman, since America has many amusement parks, except Arthur "wasn't nagging about everything as much" (quote from Alfred) and Alfred "wasn't being as obnoxious" (quote from Arthur) which made the experience a lot more enjoyable.

However, Arthur did realize a little while later that Alfred did not give him anything. But this other side of himself kept reminding about Alfred's "surprise." He was secretly excited.

Finally, they rode the "Tunnel of Love." When within the quiet confinements of the ride, Alfred took out a heart-shaped box. So it that the surprise? Arthur thought. He looked curiously at the box. Alfred hands Arthur the box. "Here. This is the surprise." When Arthur opens it, he finds scones. His eyes sparkle with more curiosity. He picks one up and inspects it. It looks and smells a lot better than his scones. He bit it. It certainly tasted a lot better, too. "Ha, ha, ha, it didn't... come out right... I followed a recipe I found online and tried to make scones for you since it's an English food so I thought it'd be better than chocolates and stuff..." Alfred rambled. Arthur placed a hand up to stop him.

"Hush, these are amazing," Arthur said. "They are most certainly better than mine!" Arthur gave a small chuckle and Alfred let out a small laugh.

Awkward silence followed afterwards when Alfred suddenly said, "Do you know?" Arthur looked at him, confused.

"Do I know, what?"

"How much I love you?" Crap, that sounded lame, Alfred thought, immediately wanting to take back those words.

But Arthur simply replied, "I don't know, but I'm sure you love me." That's a relief, Alfred thought. Yet, Arthur continued, "I'm also very sure that I love you very much. So much, I can't begin to explain. So may I show instead?"

Alfred gave Arthur an "are you thinking what I'm thinking," look. Arthur looked back with confidence shining in his eyes. Alfred said, "Yes, you may."

Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips to Alfred's. They immediately melted together, Arthur wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and Alfred's hands wandering Arthur's hair, waist, and back. They broke apart only when oxygen became absolutely necessary, which left both panting. Alfred smiled at Arthur and he smiled back, blushing a bit.

After the ride, they didn't hold hands. Alfred had an arm around Arthur and he had his head gently and comfortably leaning on Alfred's shoulder. Even when they said goodbye to each other at the end of the day, no "I love you"s were needed. They knew. Just by the tenderness.

~End~

Author's Note: (MOOD SPOILER) Man, that was really fluffy. I don't remember the last time I wrote something that extremely fluffy... *thinks back* Never mind, I remember, it's one of my other stories I have. This was written as a *cough*terriblylastminute*cough* request from a friend of mine. Hmm... actually, not exactly. He just asked for a Valentine's Day fan-fiction. And this is all I got. Well, I hope this at least made sense and was fluffy enough or anything like that. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
